The present invention relates to an umbrella and particularly a folding umbrella that is windbreak and allows air ventilation to prevent the umbrella from overturning by strong wind.
The commonly used umbrellas and parasols generally have the umbrella panel (fabric) fixedly attached to the ribs and supported by a center shaft for extending or retracting. Their function are mainly to shelter people from rainfall or sunshine.
While the umbrella may function properly under normal circumstances, when using in strong wind, the fixed umbrella panel or fabric is prone to overturn by strong gusts, and could cause users getting wet in the rain. It is an awkward and unpleasant situation many people have experienced and try to avoid.
On the other hand, when using parasols to shield strong sunshine, the fixedly mounted umbrella panel tends to gather and trap hot air under the top of the parasol and hinder air convection. Hot air is difficult to ventilate or disperse. It becomes sultry or sweltering for people under the parasol. All this indicates that there are still rooms for improvement.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved umbrella structure that has an upper panel and a lower panel with a gap formed therebetween to offer rainfall and sunshine sheltering function and air ventilation effect.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella that has an upper panel and a lower panel with a gap formed therebetween to diffuse strong gusts without overturning the umbrella.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reinforced umbrella structure adaptable for use on folding umbrellas.
The umbrella of the invention mainly includes a linkage bar coupling to the rib. The linkage bar has one end attached to a sleeve which is slidable on the rib and another end suspending to form an open or closed condition. The sleeve is formed in C-shape to couple with the rib. The suspending end of the linkage bar and the anchor cap of the umbrella are used to support an upper panel, while the rib of the umbrella is used to support a lower panel which has a section overlapped with the upper panel. Such a construction can shelter rain and sunshine as usual, also provides air ventilation effect, and can withstand strong wind and gusts without overturning. The construction can also be adapted for folding umbrellas.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.